


Polish Your Boots.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Anal Plugs, Blow Jobs, Boot Frottage, Boot Worship, D/s, Degradation, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant!Enjolras, Facials, Grantaire Finally Gets To Service Enjolras's Boots, Grantaire Will You Do Me A Service, Hand Drinking, Hand Feeding, Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masochist!Grantaire, PWP, Remote-Controlled Vibrators, Sadist!Enjolras, Sadomasochism, So Much Boot Kink, Submission, Submissive!Grantaire, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrator, crawling, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please let me clean your boots, sir!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish Your Boots.

Enjolras dresses carefully for their date. The jeans are worn in all the right places, the shirt is a little too tight, and he's wearing his black ankle boots, carefully cleaned and polished for the occasion. It's not an apology, he tells himself. It's a peace offering. Or maybe just outright bribery. Grantaire responds better to bribery than apologies.

He's rewarded by Grantaire's eyes going right to Enjolras's feet when Enjolras comes to get him. Grantaire stares unblinkingly as he swallows and licks his lips.

"On second thought, we could just order in," Grantaire says. "Actually, I'm not even that hungry. Let's skip lunch."

Never let it be said that Enjolras cannot take suggestions. "Okay," he says. "Sounds good."

Grantaire laughs. "Seriously?"

"It's a good idea," Enjolras says. "We can eat after you put your mouth to better use."

"You mean I can eat after," Grantaire says. "You can eat during. You get up earlier than I do, you must be hungry by now. So don't wait."

"Are you sure?" Enjolras asks. He's hungry, but it's not like it's anything urgent. He can wait.

Grantaire crosses his arms. "Enjolras, you could not be more transparent if you tried, and I'm getting the impression you're trying. I will totally let you make this up to me by waving something shiny in my face, actually literally, come to think of it. But if we're fulfilling my fantasies now, then we're fulfilling my fantasies. Either you're in or you're out. Yes, I'm fucking sure. Sit down and let me grovel at your feet."

"Okay," Enjolras says, because Grantaire's right; it's Grantaire's fantasy and Grantaire's scene. And Enjolras is here to spoil his boy rotten. "What do you want for lunch?"

Grantaire waves his hand at him. "Don't care, you decide."

"If we get finger food or something small, I'll let you eat from my hand," Enjolras says. He likes the idea of that. It would let them both eat while Grantaire gets what he wants and Enjolras gets more opportunities to play with Grantaire's mouth.

Grantaire raises his eyebrows at that. "Sir, would you care to rephrase? I know I kicked you in the self-confidence, but that was horrible."

Enjolras channels his petty annoyance at that into his voice. "It's not your business what _I_ order. You'll take it from my hand and like it."

Grantaire shivers. "Yes, sir. Much more like it."

"Good," Enjolras says. And because he's going to make damn sure Grantaire's not depriving himself out of some misguided idea that him using a plug is _not_ part of ways he serves Enjolras, he orders, "Go get a plug and lube."

"Yes, sir," Grantaire repeats and vanishes into his bedroom. Enjolras sits down at the kitchen table. Grantaire comes back a few minutes later, holding a small plug, a bottle of lube, and something else, looking nervous. Enjolras does not like that. He does not like that at all. "Yes?"

"Um," Grantaire says. "I got this a couple days ago. I figured, why should you be the one who keeps buying toys for me to use? Clearly I should get in on some of that action. So I bought this. Figured I could surprise you. In a good way. I opened it already and put in the batteries and everything. Um. Here." And then he pushes something into Enjolras's hand.

It's a remote control.

Oh, my. Enjolras grins widely. This is going to be so much fun. "What a good boy," he says.

Grantaire looks relieved. "Oh, good, you like it, you're happy, that's good. It's using my initiative, so I was worried-- anyway, it's still a plug, it just, you know, moonlights as a vibrator. I haven't tried it out yet, just turned it on to make sure it worked, so, uh, I have no idea how it feels, but I expect it'll be like a normal vibrator, except you're controlling the vibrations, not me. So, like a normal one, but unpredictable and reminding me who controls me. That's you," he adds helpfully. "You control me."

"Yes, I do," Enjolras says. He'd intended to have Grantaire bend over the table as Enjolras prepped him and then shoved the plug in, leaving Grantaire with no doubt as to how much Enjolras approves of Grantaire using plugs. But Grantaire's fantasies always involve him putting the plug in himself while Enjolras watches. "I approve very highly of you using your initiative. Thank you for buying this; I expect we will both enjoy it very much." Grantaire shivers and Enjolras smirks. "As a reward," Enjolras continues, "I'll let you show off what a good boy you are for me and allow you to do the honors while I order the food. Take your pants down and get into a comfortable position."

Enjolras watches Grantaire obey him as he pulls out his phone. It takes a few seconds to find the text from Combeferre recommending that new sushi place. Without looking up, he says, "start with two fingers." Grantaire's been using plugs a lot recently and the vibrator's small. This shouldn't take very long.

Enjolras peruses the menu, listening as Grantaire loudly preps himself. At a particularly loud, and almost certainly unwarranted, moan, Enjolras says, "Yes, I know, you're a needy slut who needs something in his ass to feel properly dressed. Anything else you want to add?"

Grantaire snickers. "No, I think that covers it, sir."

"I don't care if you're bored, you're not putting that plug in until I finish this." Enjolras gives the menu a last glance, then puts the order in. It's nowhere near the first time he's ordered food for Grantaire without asking him for his input first, but this time feels different. Those times were about grabbing food for his friends. This time is about using his control over Grantaire to dictate what he's going to eat. Enjolras feels a little uncomfortable with that, but he figures it'll fade. And he's ordered a bunch of different kinds of sushi rolls, so Grantaire will be able to pick and choose which ones he's in the mood for.

"Now," Enjolras says, putting his phone back into his pocket, "the plug." Grantaire has himself positioned so Enjolras has a great view. As Enjolras watches, Grantaire takes his fingers out of his ass and picks up the plug. Grantaire bites off another moan as he starts to press it in. It's still gratuitous, but much less so, Enjolras imagines. "That's my good boy," Enjolras says. "Displaying himself to me, showing off his eager ass. So desperate for me to fuck it, so desperate for anything to fill you up, you'll take it all and thank me for it and beg me for more. Tell me. Tell me how much you appreciate that I'm letting you do this for me, letting you demonstrate how you need to be used."

"Oh, god," Grantaire says. The plug shifts a little in Grantaire's grip and he hisses, but gets himself back under control. "Enjolras, so, so appreciative. Thank you for letting me do this, thank you thank you thank you. Fuck, this is torturing me, because, fucking hell, Enjolras, I know you, you're about to turn it on, aren't you? Giving me no warning, just doing it, and that's-- I'm trying to anticipate you being unanticipatable. Is that a word? Unpredictable. Trying to predict the unpredictable. Trying to pretend I know when you're going to be very evil, which I also appreciate. And anticipate. You're gorgeously evil, and also gorgeous, I bet you're looking at me right now with your cute little concentrating face on, like I'm a puzzle you have to solve, which for you means solve me right through the damn floor. You're solving for the best ways to drive me wild, and I love that, I do, I do, a lot." Grantaire wiggles his ass and Enjolras stops himself before he can laugh. "Slutty enough for you, sir? I don't think I can slow down more to keep showing off without basically going backwards-- do you want me to fuck myself with this?"

"No," Enjolras says. "Finish it." He was going to turn the plug on in the middle, but now that Grantaire's said that he'd assumed Enjolras will, he'll do it afterwards. It's not a surprise if Grantaire's already figured out Enjolras's plan. He'll have to work on being more unpredictable, he thinks, then feels a little sick. No, being predictable is good, he decides, and thumbs the remote.

Grantaire gives a very satisfactory yelp, pushing the plug all the way in and then dropping his hands. His ass clenches around the plug. "Umph, thank you. No warning, of course no warning, why would there ever be a warning?" Enjolras turns the setting up one higher and Grantaire rolls over. "Can I touch myself?" he asks plaintively.

"Get up and wash your hands, this is a kitchen," Enjolras tells him. Grantaire looks so amazingly fuckable like this. "I really like this new toy," he adds as Grantaire zips his pants back up. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"It's staying with me, I'm using it to masturbate, you don't get to keep it, get your own," Grantaire says, turning the water on. He lathers up his hands. "I can feel you coveting this, Enjolras. No, don't say it."

"You're feeling the plug," Enjolras says anyway.

"Yes, I am," Grantaire says. "And do you know why I'm feeling it?"

"Of course I do," Enjolras says. "Because I want you to. Because it makes me happy to watch you take this. You suffer deliciously, Grantaire. You are so fuckable when you have a toy disappearing inch by inch into your ass, and all because I told you to. That's why. Because you're my boy and you obey me so well." Grantaire turns the water off and dries his hands. "Now come here and kneel down."

Grantaire goes to his hands and knees first and crawls. Enjolras's mouth goes dry. He can't bring himself to correct Grantaire for it, it's too hot. It's a short distance, so Grantaire's not crawling for very long, but even still, it goes right to Enjolras's cock. And, after all, he didn't tell Grantaire to walk. Grantaire's done nothing wrong. And this is filthy and much too hot. Enjolras is going to have to have Grantaire do this more often.

Grantaire kneels at Enjolras's feet, but keeps his head lowered. "Sir."

"Good boy," Enjolras says. "Where did that come from?"

Grantaire keeps studying the floor, and Enjolras reaches down and tips Grantaire's chin up. "I've thought about it a lot," Grantaire admits. "You liked it?"

"I liked it a lot," Enjolras says. "As far as creative interpretations of orders go, I give this one an A+, Grantaire."

Grantaire blushes. "Thank you, sir." He runs his tongue over his bottom lip. "Please, sir, may I lick your boots for you? May I-- may I put my mouth to much better use for you? Fuck, Enjolras, from ground-level, they look... they look really delicious and tempting. I wanted to kiss the toe, but I thought that might be going too far."

"It's not too far," Enjolras says. Holy fuck, that mental image. This is Grantaire's gigantic kink, but Enjolras is very quickly falling in love with it, too. "Do it. Kiss my boot. Show me your submission."

Grantaire immediately bends down and presses a rapturous kiss to the toe of Enjolras's left boot, then his right one. He lingers down there and presses his head to Enjolras's boot as well. No. No, he's kissing the floor between Enjolras's feet. Enjolras feels slightly faint.

"V-very good boy," Enjolras says. " _Such_ a good boy." And any second thoughts, any guilt that this is much too far into master/slave territory, he'll deal with that crap later. Grantaire's clearly loving every second of this, and Enjolras should not be feeling guilty about the way he feels about Grantaire's actions. It's submission and it's beautiful, and if he wants to tell Grantaire that he's serving his master well, that's Enjolras's problem, not Grantaire's. Grantaire would welcome it. Grantaire would probably come in his pants if Enjolras changed his mind and decided to go with it. Therefore, guilt is not invited to this sexual encounter. "You may continue."

Grantaire mewls and drops down even more to the floor. He wraps his hands around Enjolras's right boot and licks his tongue along the instep, long and wet, and fuck, Enjolras can feel this more than he'd expected to. Grantaire's head is against his shin, his mouth is hot and pressing deliciously against him. He's kissing now, delicately licking and worshiping the leather along Enjolras's ankle. He nuzzles at Enjolras's sock and Enjolras tries to remember some of the fantasies Grantaire's told him about this, the ones where Enjolras is deliberately cruel and controlling while Grantaire's at his feet. Enjolras can't imagine hurting Grantaire like this, he's so open and enraptured, like Enjolras is giving him everything he could ever have dreamed of, like it's everything he's ever wanted, and it's so hot, and it's so powerful, Grantaire on the floor at his feet, so vulnerable and so wrapped up in doing this, in serving Enjolras.

This is so _incredibly_ hot and powerful. No wonder Grantaire loves it so much. No wonder Grantaire's poured so much time into trying to make Enjolras understand the appeal of it. Not that he had, not until now. Not until Grantaire's so caught up in licking his boots that he doesn't even seem to realize the kinds of positions this puts his body in, just how he has to contort to get to every part of Enjolras's boots. It's filthy and degrading and so utterly submissive that Enjolras's breath is taken away. And Grantaire wants this. Grantaire aches for this.

"Your mouth," Enjolras starts and he adjusts himself in his jeans. He wants to bend down and fist his fingers in Grantaire's hair and control him. Or, even better, have Grantaire on a leash. Yes, that's it. Put a collar on him and keep him leashed. Enjolras could tug him how he wants him and use the vibrator to control him. Fuck, the vibrator. Enjolras had completely forgotten about it. He clicks the setting up another notch and Grantaire rewards him by dragging his tongue wetly along Enjolras's toe, one long swipe back to his heel. "Your beautiful mouth. Your perfect little mouth. This is exactly what it's meant for, worshiping me. My hands, my cock, my boots. It doesn't matter to you, does it? It doesn't matter to you how you serve me, so long as I let you. And this is how I let you. This is exactly where you belong. You're my dog, Grantaire, and don't you ever forget it. This is where you belong. Next time I'll have you on a leash, would you like that?" Grantaire whimpers and nods against Enjolras's foot. "This is your place, at my feet, with a plug up your ass, hungry for my boots."

Enjolras nudges him with his other foot and Grantaire immediately switches. "Oh, what a good boy," Enjolras says. "I don't even need to tell you, do I? You're so eager, you'll take everything. You're being so good, so amazingly good. You kiss my feet like you can't stop, like you need it viscerally and will never be able to get enough. Such a good boy. So devoted to me, to pleasing me. What do you want, slut? Do you want more?" Grantaire only nods, his tongue busy swirling around the curve of Enjolras's toes, and Enjolras kicks him lightly. "Speak, slut."

Grantaire moans. He is, Enjolras belatedly realizes, rubbing his cock against the floor. Enjolras turns the vibrator up to its highest setting and Grantaire's hands grip Enjolras's foot tightly in surprise. "Do-- again, do that again," Grantaire begs.

"Do what?" The vibrator won't go any higher. Or did he mean... "You want me to kick you?"

Grantaire nods desperately. "Or, or rest your other foot on me. Dig your heel into my back. Please. I want. Please."

Enjolras swallows hard. This, he's never considered this. He lifts his free foot up carefully and rests it lightly on Grantaire's shoulder. Enjolras is nervous about this, but Grantaire definitely loves it, lifting his head from the floor and pressing his head against the sole. Then Grantaire turns and rubs his cheek against it and sighs happily. Enjolras's breath catches.

Grantaire looks up at him, his lips parted. "Please," he begs, "please, use it, control me with it, kick me where you want me, please, Enjolras--"

And Enjolras presses his foot against Grantaire's head, gently, oh so gently, but also firm. "Down," he orders. "As you were. Don't get distracted."

Grantaire shakes his head. "Wasn't, won't, would never, it's always," and then he's back down and he kisses Enjolras's toe in apology and then he slides his tongue up the tongue of the boot, all the way up to around the edges, nibbling lightly. Then he's back down again, this time paying particular attention to the heel. He's contorted like this, and Enjolras would love to reach down and rub Grantaire's back, but he can't quite manage. Instead, he digs his heel into Grantaire's muscles. Grantaire rewards him with a filthy groan.

"Please," Grantaire begs plaintively. "More, more, again, please."

Grantaire doesn't seem to have a rhythm or any kind of method to this, he's just licking and sucking and kissing as he likes, and Enjolras loves it. Would never stop it. But if Grantaire wants Enjolras to take a more active role, then Enjolras gladly will. Enjolras just seriously fucked up because he wasn't more active when Grantaire needed him to be. And this is clearly not any kind of a similar situation, but it's still Grantaire begging him for something. And that's so important.

So Enjolras presses his heel down harder against Grantaire's shoulder and starts to rub back and forth, digging his heel into Grantaire's skin. It's not doing any favors to Grantaire's shirt, and it's probably going to leave a significant bruise, but Grantaire wants this and, fuck, it's so hot, it's really, really hot. Grantaire's prostrate on the floor at his feet, licking his boots, while Enjolras is using him as a footstool and, fuck, Enjolras has to dig his fingers into his thigh so he doesn't touch himself. He doesn't need that extra distraction right now.

"You're so good," Enjolras says. He bends down and ruffles Grantaire's hair. It's an awkward position, but worth it when Grantaire turns his head to the side and kisses Enjolras's palm. "And so hard, I'll imagine. My desperate slut is getting off on this?" Grantaire butts his head against Enjolras's hand and Enjolras rests his palm on Grantaire's scalp and turns him back to his boot on the floor. He keeps petting Grantaire's hair. "Do you want to come for me, Grantaire?" Grantaire responds by thrusting against the floor, and Enjolras laughs lightly. "Oh, my good boy. Not like that."

He takes his foot off of Grantaire's back and puts it down on the floor. Grantaire whimpers at the loss and looks up.

"Kneel up," Enjolras orders. "Take your cock out of your pants. You're going to rub yourself off on my boots and then you're going to lick it up. Isn't that nice of me?"

Grantaire nods eagerly, and then gets himself up. It takes him a couple tries to unzip his jeans and get his cock out of his briefs, but then he's kneeling obediently, his hands behind his back.

Enjolras gets himself into a better position on the chair and then nudges Grantaire's cock lightly with his foot. Enjolras has the breath drawn to order him to hug his leg and start humping, but before he can say anything, Grantaire's grabbed hold of Enjolras's leg. He holds on tight and thrusts up once and then he comes. That was close, Enjolras realizes, startled. Wow. What if he'd kicked him harder, would he have been able to hold back long enough? Enjolras doesn't know and suddenly, he desperately wants to. They are going to have to do this again. They are going to have to do this again soon. There are so many things Enjolras needs to know about this, about Grantaire's reactions, about what Grantaire likes. Because he clearly likes this so much that he nearly came from his cock being kicked. What about cock and ball torture? Would he like that? Enjolras hasn't been interested in heavy pain play, but if Grantaire's going to react like this, maybe more pain play would be worth trying. Because holy fuck.

"That was amazing," Enjolras tells Grantaire, who is happily licking his semen off of Enjolras's boots. A little got onto the floor and Grantaire bends down and licks it up, too. "Fuck, Grantaire, do you know how you look? You're such a good boy, you obey me so well, I could never have a better boy than you. So obedient, so perfect, so beautiful. You submit so well for me. You're so good. And good boys get rewards."

Grantaire looks up at that, starting to grin as he sees how hard Enjolras is in his pants. "Can I?" he asks.

"Yes," Enjolras says. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls his cock out. "Now, boy, I want you to show me just what you did to my boots. You treated them like my cock, my beautiful slut, and now you'll show me how well you did." 

Grantaire kneels up between Enjolras's legs. He opens his mouth and presses a reverent kiss to the head of Enjolras's cock. His hands are behind his back this time, but Grantaire had used his hands on Enjolras's boots, too. "Your hands as well, boy," Enjolras says. "I want all of you."

Grantaire obediently wraps his hand around the base of Enjolras's cock as he bends forward to take the tip into his mouth. He sucks gently and then pulls back, licking and swirling his tongue around the head, jerking up and down with his hand.

And then the doorbell rings.

"Shit," Enjolras says. "That'll be the food." Grantaire pulls back and rests his head on Enjolras's thigh. Enjolras tucks himself back into his jeans. There's no way to hide how hard he is, but at least this way it's not as obscene. He tugs his shirt down, hoping that will help cover his erection. Enjolras pushes the chair back and stands. He pulls his wallet out of his pocket on the way to the door and takes out enough cash for a huge tip.

"Hi," Enjolras says as he opens the door. It goes much faster than it usually does, but he's highly aware of the fact that Grantaire's visible from the doorway, on his knees, his cock out of his pants and, fuck, the vibrator's still on. Not that the delivery guy can see that, but, shit. Today has been a great idea, but this part of it? This part of it could have been better planned. Next time they'll cook. Or make sandwiches. Sandwiches cut up into small hand-feeding bites. Yes. That's a plan.

Then the door's closed and Enjolras realizes he can't remember most of what just happened, except he has the food now and there's nothing else to distract him, which is all that's important right now. Enjolras puts the bag of food down onto the floor and stands with his back against the door. He pulls his cock back out of his pants and gives it a couple strokes. "Crawl over here," he orders sharply. And Grantaire does, swaying his hips as he moves, such a gorgeous slut. He's not crawling, he's prowling, his head up and his eyes focused on Enjolras's cock.

"Yeah, like that, come here and suck me," Enjolras says, and Grantaire gets into position on his knees in front of Enjolras. Grantaire opens his mouth and Enjolras doesn't give him time, just grabs Grantaire's head and pulls him forward. He fucks Grantaire's mouth, holding his head in place and just taking him. And Grantaire's loving it, moaning loudly around his cock, and he's taking it so well, just letting Enjolras have his way, fuck, he loves him so much, he's so perfect. Enjolras doesn't want to wait anymore, can't wait anymore. "No idea what you do to me," he grunts. "So obedient, perfect slut for me. Makes me want to grab you and fuck you, fuck your face, your perfect mouth," and he thrusts all the way in and Grantaire gags and Enjolras pulls back, but then Grantaire's pushing forward, eager, deep-throating him and humming happily, "you fucking _cockslut_ ," Enjolras informs him and then pulls out enough to come down his throat without gagging him again.

Grantaire swallows and then licks him clean. He looks up at Enjolras from his knees, a question in his eyes that Enjolras can't read. He nods anyway, and Grantaire gently wipes Enjolras's cock off with Grantaire's shirt and then tucks Enjolras's cock back into his clothing. He buttons Enjolras's fly, concentrating on each of the buttons and he smooths Enjolras's shirt back down when he's done. Then he settles back down onto his heels and puts his hands behind his back.

He's such a good boy. Enjolras can't tell him that enough. But he can tell him one more time. "Such a good boy." He runs his fingers through Grantaire's hair, then down his face, cupping his cheek. "You serve me so well." Grantaire nuzzles his hand. "Back onto your hands and knees for me." Enjolras picks up the bag with the food and then fists his other hand in Grantaire's hair. "Crawl," he orders, leading Grantaire with tugs on his hair. Leash. They are going to get a leash. Enjolras will make this happen.

It's a very short walk between the door and the kitchen and, for the first time in his life, Enjolras wishes it were longer. He sets the bag down onto the kitchen table and washes his hands before grabbing juice and cups. Enjolras glances back at Grantaire, who is kneeling silently and obediently, sitting back on his heels like he's there for the long haul, and Enjolras contemplates getting him a bowl. But, no, not this time. He'll let Grantaire drink from a cup. Drinking from a bowl is probably something they should negotiate first. Enjolras brings everything to the table and pours them both some juice. He hands one of the cups to Grantaire.

"Drink," he orders. He gets the sushi rolls out of the bag and spreads them out onto the table. He'd gotten two of all of the vegetarian rolls they offered, so it's a good spread of cucumber, avocado, spinach, and carrot. And then he looks at the remote still sitting on the table and blushes hard. He grabs the remote and turns the vibrator off. "Fuck, sorry," he says. "You should have said something."

"I liked it," Grantaire says. But he seems more settled with it turned off, and of course he does. Enjolras should never had forgotten about it. "Maybe on a low level? Please, sir?"

"No, now we're having lunch," Enjolras says, sitting down. "Next time, perhaps I will see if I can make you come just from the vibrator alone."

Grantaire swallows hard and hands the cup back up to Enjolras. Enjolras sets it down on the table. "That's a good plan." Grantaire looks down at his cock and grins. "I like that plan."

"I'm glad you approve," Enjolras says dryly. He tousles Grantaire's curls and then opens the closest roll. It's a cucumber roll cut into pieces and there are chopsticks, but that's not the point right now. Enjolras picks up the first piece and offers it to Grantaire. Grantaire bends and takes it in one bite, following it up with a thankful kiss to Enjolras's palm. "Beautiful boy, so good for me," Enjolras praises, and Grantaire preens happily.

They eat slowly, Enjolras alternating feeding himself and feeding Grantaire. Enjolras refills the cups a few times and Grantaire's kisses to his hands get bolder and bolder. After they finish the seventh roll, Grantaire takes Enjolras's thumb into his mouth and sucks gently. Enjolras strokes the inside of his mouth and pulls his thumb out.

"You really are happiest with something in your mouth, aren't you?" Enjolras asks him casually, but presses his foot back between Grantaire's legs. Grantaire hisses.

"Yes, sir," Grantaire says. He shifts forward, pushing his cock against Enjolras's boot.

Enjolras dips his fingers in his juice and then offers them to Grantaire. Grantaire sucks them into his mouth, then licks them clean. Enjolras grabs another piece of the sushi roll with his free hand and offers it to Grantaire. Grantaire seems caught in a terrible choice, but then nibbles on the roll, and goes back to Enjolras's other hand and licks. Well, of course. Why choose when you don't have to?

"You tempt me," Enjolras admits, and Grantaire looks up, grinning.

"To do what?" Grantaire asks.

"Make you drink from my hand, too," Enjolras says, running his index finger along Grantaire's tempting bottom lip.

Grantaire's face lights up. "Can I?"

"Let's see," Enjolras says. He picks up the juice bottle and re-fills Grantaire's cup. The more liquid, the easier it will probably be for Grantaire to drink. "Hands behind your back," he orders, and then holds the cup to Grantaire's lips. Grantaire's mouth is open and Enjolras carefully tilts the cup. It's not the best angle and if this is something they decide to do again, they're going to figure out a better way to do this, but for improvisation, it's not bad. Grantaire's taking it well, not spilling, and Enjolras pulls the cup away when Grantaire seems done. "Good?"

Grantaire licks his lips. "Fuck yes, good. Very good, Enjolras. Very well-fed and well-watered. If this is what it's like when I'm not bound, I can't wait until you have me cuffed and at your mercy."

"Soon," Enjolras promises. "I like playing with you."

"Christ, yes, I'd noticed," Grantaire says. "I am definitely your toy."

"And an excellent one." Enjolras presses his foot against Grantaire's thigh. "You like this, don't you?"

"You kicking me around? What gave you that impression?" Grantaire strokes his fingers up and down Enjolras's instep, then massages the arch of his foot through the leather. Enjolras shivers. "Love it, sir. I don't think I can explain it, but it's... it's like it's the most basic, the most _pure_ way of serving you. You putting me exactly where you want me, and physically correcting me if I stray. You using your feet on me, to control me, to keep me in my place, where you want me. It's like grabbing my hair and directing me, but more, more base, or even primal. And it's efficient. It removes the step of obeying you after you order me. This way, the way you give the order also ensures my obedience. You're making me obey you. It's really hot. I'm here to serve you, my body is here to serve you, and you get to decide how that is. Order me, kick me, it's all in pursuit of the same goal, but it's more immediate. It's pain and pleasure and being reminded that it's my pleasure to serve at your pleasure, and that's what I'm being used for. It's amazing, Enjolras. Serving you is amazing. I'm literally at your feet, offering you my submission, and you're taking it and dominating me. It's direct control and I really like it. It's incredibly fun."

"I'm glad," Enjolras says. "I found it very fun, too. You're right, it's very efficient. I was thinking about having you on a leash and then I could tug you the way I wanted you to go. I imagine it's the same impulse."

"Sounds like it," Grantaire says. "And I second the motion of having me on a leash. Please please please. I fully support this proposition and wish to vote for it."

"Motion carried," Enjolras says. He bends down and kisses Grantaire's hair. "Still hungry? Ready for dessert?"

"Didn't we just have dessert?" Grantaire asks.

"No, we just had sex," Enjolras says. "They don't have very much in common, R, I don't see how you could confuse the two."

"Oh?" Grantaire asks. He tilts his head up and licks his lips obscenely. "You don't?"

"One of them is a post-meal treat and is generally acceptable to have in public. The other is sexual intercourse and is illegal to have in public. One of them tastes good, the other involves orgasms. Yes, I'm sure." Enjolras smirks. "Why, would you like to show me the error of my ways?"

"Well, if you're going to be pedantic about it, sure," Grantaire says. "If we're defining dessert by its dictionary definition without bringing in your arbitrary additions, and the term dessert refers strictly to something enjoyable you consume after a meal, I am certain that your semen counts. Therefore, you should let me give you a blowjob. My logic is flawless."

Enjolras smiles. "No, not really. You gave me a blowjob before lunch, therefore it cannot be considered dessert. Try again."

"That makes no sense," Grantaire complains. "I can have something as an aperitif--"

" _Grantaire_." 

Grantaire does not seem to care that Enjolras is sputtering. "See, exactly. Case closed."

"It's really not," Enjolras says. "And I'm not the one with my cock hanging out. Jerk off for me."

Grantaire manages to look both pleased and suspicious at the same time as he wraps his fingers around his cock. "That was always going to be it, wasn't it? You're a terrible troll, Enjolras. I wish to register a complaint."

"No, I was going to suggest we go out for dessert, since we didn't manage to do that for lunch," Enjolras says. "But your suggestion had merit. Keep going." He picks up the vibrator remote and makes a show of examining it. Grantaire mutters something indistinct, and then Enjolras turns it to the second setting. "Tell me about licking my boots. From my end, you looked as eager to lick them as you do my cock. It made me wonder what else you long to get your mouth around."

"Everything," Grantaire says promptly. "I will gladly suck anything you want me to. I love doing it, you love watching it, we all win. You get really intense when you're watching me suck things, it's kind of addictive. You get all dark and calculating. I can see the wheels turning in your head. It's like everything I lick is your cock, as far as you're concerned."

"That's because you're fellating them!"

"Yes, I am," Grantaire says, "because this is some kind of mutually-reinforcing kink. I lick and suck like it's your cock, you give me positive reinforcement, I do it more to give you positive reinforcement to keep looking like that, it's all just this wonderful wheel of cocksucking. And your boots, okay, that's part of it, because anywhere I can use my mouth on you, I know that you will eventually let me suck your cock, because you get very single-minded when it comes to my mouth, and that is not a complaint. It's a feature, not a bug, and it's really hot. But, yeah, so I figured, you'd probably let me suck you off, or you'd have me kneel with my mouth open and you'd jerk off onto my face, which is my second-favorite thing. Um, one of my second-favorite things. You coming on my face is really hot, I like it.

"But the boots, those boots, Enjolras, your boots. It's all about the boots. The leather and the position, because you're wearing them, they're on your feet, so to get to them, I have to grovel at your feet, so the position goes right to my head, you're letting me grovel for you, that is so hot and wonderful, and I want to show you how thankful I am for you letting me do it, and I want to prove that I can please you, that this is not a mistake, that you should always let me be at your feet. It's the degradation, because these are your boots, and it's the service, because these are _your_ boots, and it's also that it's your _boots_. The taste, Enjolras, the taste is amazing, and the smell and the texture and the pain of it, because it hurts a little, the floor is hard and I can feel it, but that's just part of the fun and part of the appeal. Because this is not about me. Yes, it's my kink, thank you for letting me do it, thank you thank you thank you, but it's entirely about you. I'm just a mouth to lick your boots. It's about service and it's so base. It's like... I don't know what it would be like to help you dress, but I think it would be like it, too. Serving you in a visible way. It's not about sex, it's about service. And that, right there, that goes right to my cock."

He punctuates this with a particularly energetic stroke and Enjolras rewards him by turning the vibrator up one setting. "Oh, thank you, sir. I'm so glad I bought this, gives you more things to control, and that's fucking wonderful. You control me -- I'm happily your fuck toy and you can always control me, but now you can control my toys, too. You can control me even more. It's fantastic. And it's more that you're doing directly. You control how I lick your boots by kicking me around, you control how the plug is torturing me with that remote. All of it is you, all of it without me getting involved. You could give me orders about how to jerk off, but it's not the same. This is taking even my obedience away from me, because it's automatic. When you were stepping on me, fuck, Enjolras, you don't know what that did to me. You don't know. You were just... you're always in command, but then, then you had all of the control. You didn't order me, you just did it, because-- because that's what you do, that's what I'm here for, that's what I am. I'm here to obey you and serve you, and that's how you wanted me to serve you, you didn't ask me to do anything, you just made me do it."

Shit, is that really how it came off? The guilt is back with a vengeance. Enjolras opens his mouth, but then Grantaire moans filthily and Enjolras pays attention to Grantaire's hands again. Grantaire is good at getting himself off, of course he is, but this is a show, and Enjolras can't be distracted. It wouldn't be polite.

"And your boots, Enjolras, your boots. I need you to let me work over all of your boots. Are you still interested in buying a pair just for boot licking? Because I approve of that urge entirely, let's do that, please. Big boots, all the way up your thighs, with lots of eyelets and laces, so much leather for me to love. I could spend hours on boots like that, hours on my knees between your legs, and then, oh god, maybe afterwards you'd rub my back and my legs and tell me to lie face down and not move, never move, and you'd fuck me with them still on. And I'd be tied, because, fuck, I don't know why, I don't need a reason. But I'd be tied up on your bed after cleaning your boots, spread open and ready, and you'd tell me that I did such a good job serving your boots that I'm getting a reward. And I don't know what's going to happen, it's a surprise, and then I feel the leather pressing into my skin, and then you're fucking me. I'd be plugged while serving you, because good boys don't make their dominants prep them, only bad boys go around unprepared for getting fucked, and shut up shut up, in your fantasies, you can take your time and prep me and stretch me, but in mine, in mine, this is part of serving you, making sure my body is ready for you."

"Next time I'm prepping you myself," Enjolras threatens. "And you'll beg me for it every step of the way."

"Fuck, yes, sir, I am on board with that, your fingers making me beg, controlling every aspect of how I get ready for you, I didn't say that wasn't hot _too_ , just that when I dream about serving you, it's all about serving you, and that means not making you wait, it would be discourteous to make you wait, you can just pull your cock out and fuck me. And, fuck, maybe you're wearing these jeans, because have I mentioned yet that I really like these jeans? I want to rub off against them, that would hurt so fantastically. You don't even get undressed, you just take your cock out and _use_ me. But, I'm sorry, I was supposed to be telling you about your boots. Sorry. I got distracted, you distracted me with your fingers. I really like your fingers. In case you couldn't tell. You drive me wild and all it takes is your hand. You've trained me so well, I love it. But your boots. Your boots." 

Enjolras flicks the vibrator down one setting, waits a breath, and then up two settings. He flicks it back and forth, enjoying the way Grantaire reacts. "What about my boots?"

Grantaire bends all the way down and kisses them. It's still as incredibly hot as the first time he did it. "There. That's your boots. That's what I like. Can I?" He looks up. "Please? Again? Just one more time? Let me? I lost control too fast last time, sorry, sorry, but I'll be better, please? It's not jerking off, I know, but, please? The encore will be better than the main performance. I promise."

"Such a slut," Enjolras tells him approvingly. "Wanting to rub off against my boots. What, your hands aren't good enough for you?"

Grantaire shakes his head. "No, never, not good enough, not compared to you, please, Enjolras, please, it'll be so good, you'll see."

Enjolras licks his lips. "Go ahead, then, impress me." He nudges Grantaire with his foot and Grantaire takes the opportunity to take it between his thighs. And, fuck, he's right, it's _incredible_. And Enjolras can't let him have all the fun here, that wouldn't be fair, so he moves his foot in time with Grantaire's thrusts and, because Grantaire must be expecting it, Enjolras turns the vibrator all the way up. Grantaire moans and his fingers dig into Enjolras's knee, his body pressing hard against Enjolras's leg. It's obscene, that's what it is, obscene and filthy and feels so amazing and Enjolras tilts his foot up, and Grantaire holds him tighter.

"Humping my leg like a dog," Enjolras says, and Grantaire nods desperately, pressing his forehead down against Enjolras's thigh. Enjolras strokes his hair, running the vibrator up and down its settings, leaving enough time between each one for Grantaire to get used to it, but not too used to it. "Filthy, you're absolutely filthy. My boots are cleaner than you are, you filthy whore." Enjolras pulls his cock out and starts stroking. He's quick about it; he wants to come before Grantaire does and Grantaire got a head start. Luckily, Grantaire is trying to prove a point about how long he can last, and Enjolras has a lot of practice at getting himself off as quickly as possible. 

Grantaire probably knows what Enjolras is doing, but Enjolras bets on him not being all that aware of his surroundings. He grabs Grantaire by the hair and pulls his head into the right position. One more harsh stroke and he's coming all over Grantaire's face.

Grantaire looks shocked, but then he grins. He runs a finger through the mess and sucks it clean. He's stopped rubbing, though, and that won't do. Enjolras flexes his foot against Grantaire's cock. "Pay attention to what you're doing, slut," he orders sharply, and Grantaire picks up the pace again. "You're so gorgeous covered in my come." Enjolras drags his fingers across Grantaire's face and shoves them into Grantaire's mouth. Grantaire sucks them clean and Enjolras continues until Grantaire's face is clean. "Good boy."

It seems like that's the last thing Grantaire needs. He gives one last thrust against Enjolras's boot and then he's coming. Enjolras pets Grantaire's hair gently. "Oh, such a good boy. That was very good. I'm so proud of you." Grantaire tries to pull back, but Enjolras doesn't let him. "No. Ask first. Does my little comeslut want something?"

" _Please_ ," Grantaire begs. "Please, Enjolras, please, let me."

"Let you do what?" Enjolras prompts him.

"Please let me clean your boots, sir!" Grantaire bites his bottom lip. "Please, I'll be so good, sir, please let me clean up my mess."

"Good boy," Enjolras says. "You may." He releases Grantaire's hair and, more aware of himself this time, thumbs the remote to turn the vibrator off.

Grantaire bends back down to the floor and cleans Enjolras's boots efficiently. It's nothing like before, which was more like fucking Enjolras's boots with his mouth. This time really is cleaning, and he's quick about it, careful to get everything. He doesn't go for the small amount on the floor, which Enjolras is glad for. In retrospect, he doesn't know how he feels about Grantaire licking his come off of the floor.

They're both messes, Enjolras realizes. If they're actually going to get dessert, they're both going to need a change of clothing, and Grantaire needs a shower. Dessert will have to wait for another time.

"At your request," Enjolras tells him, "that will suffice for dessert." Grantaire laughs from the floor. Enjolras pets him one last time and then stands. "Come on, up. My filthy slut needs to be cleaned up."

"The filth's bone deep, Enjolras, it's never getting washed away," Grantaire says. He pushes himself up gingerly and Enjolras moves to help him. Grantaire waves him off, but holds onto the kitchen table as he stands. "Ouch. I'm gonna be feeling that." Enjolras winches in sympathy, but Grantaire glares at him. "Oh, no, don't you dare apologize. This is the boot worship equivalent of getting brutally fucked. Part of the point is that I'm going to be feeling it."

"Okay, but it's my turn to take care of you," Enjolras says. "Into the shower with you. I'll wash your back."

"Kinky," Grantaire says. "But let me warn you, there aren't going to be any orgasms."

Enjolras raises his eyebrow as he wraps his arm around Grantaire's waist to help support him, and to cuddle him if he doesn't need the support. "Sure about that?" he asks.

"What is it with you and overestimating my penis?" Grantaire complains, leaning into the embrace. "Yes, I'm sure. Um, shouldn't I be?"

"We'll see," Enjolras says enigmatically and leads him into the bathroom.


End file.
